After the nightmare
by Aki-OMJ
Summary: En este mundo aquél que busca cosas tan nobles como la felicidad y el amor tan sólo acaba encontrando el dolor constante, porque este mundo no es más que una pesadilla. Pero, te dan la oportunidad de despertar de esa pesadilla con la única pega de que todo lo vivido hasta ahora por ti, se n con el riesgo de perderlo todo, ¿te atreverás a despertar de la pesadilla?


Buenas a todos! Como ya dije en un one-shot que escribí hace poco (mi pequeño paraíso) por si alguien alguna vez ha leído algo mío, soy minimay.

Contiene spoiler del manga!

Las parejas serán...

Principal - Kid x Law

Secundaria - Killer x Penguin

Posibles apariciones de Doflamingo x Corazón. Aclaro que no me gusta el incesto, pero esta pareja sí me gusta. Si no te gusta el incesto, no hay problema, esta pareja no tendrá demasiada importancia.

Pareja WTF - Lami x ¿?

One Piece no me pertenece a mí, sino a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Todos sabemos que si me perteneciese habría yaoi hasta en el relleno (que gracias a Jashin es poco y no es aburrido).

* * *

><p>Sus palabras me seguían quemando desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi corazón se retorcía de dolor con cada palabra que salía de sus rojizos labios. No podía seguir escuchando esas tonterías tan dolorosas que estaba diciendo, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Quería creer que sólo me estaba gastando unas de sus tontas bromas, pero su rostro reflejaba una seriedad nunca antes vista por mí. Ese no parecía ser Eustass-ya, él no habría sido capaz de decirme a la cara todas esas palabras que no hacían más que matarme por dentro. Y él era consciente de que me estaba haciendo cada vez más daño, era consciente de que me estaba rompiendo y de que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar. Lo sabía, y sin embargo no paraba de hablar.<p>

Arrastraba sus palabras lentamente, tomándose sus pausas para respirar y pensar qué iba a decir a continuación. Cada vez que terminaba una frase deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dijese "es broma", con esa sonrisa que me enamoró desde el primer momento en que la vi. Pero eso nunca pasó. A pesar de que sus ojos ámbar temblaban ligeramente y de ellos salían pequeñas gotas de agua salada, su voz seguía siendo firme y su cara no reflejaba ninguna señal de que todo eso fuese una mentira.

Y no sólo yo estaba sufriendo con todo esto, él también estaba muriéndose por dentro cada vez que decía una palabra. Estaba temblando, pero en la habitación no hacía nada de frío. Esa noche vi una faceta de Kid que ni siquiera sabía que existía en él, la del miedo. Mi pelirrojo estaba muerto de miedo tanto por fuera como por dentro. Al igual que pasaba conmigo, el dolor y el miedo se mezclaban lentamente dentro de él, haciéndole llorar y temblar.

Llamadme masoquista, pero no quería que parase de hablar. Con cada segundo que hablaba para mí era como un puñal clavado directamente en el corazón, cada palabra que decía me mataba por dentro, cada frase que terminaba me hacía temblar; aún con todo eso necesitaba que no parase de hablar, aunque me hiciese daño no quería que se callase jamás. Porque sabía perfectamente que cuando las palabras le abandonasen ya no las volvería a oír jamás, porque ese iba a ser el adiós definitivo. Nuestras despedidas no solían ser así, jamás nos decíamos adiós, sólo un "hasta que nos volvamos a ver", y ésa era nuestra promesa que ambos cumplíamos siempre. Y tanto yo como él éramos conscientes de que ya no iba a ver más promesas de ese tipo.

El momento tan temido por mí llegó, las palabras dejaron de oírse para dar paso a un largo y doloroso silencio. Talló sus mejillas con la palma de su mano humana y tomó aire antes de decir la última frase, la promesa que ambos mantendríamos el resto de nuestras crueles y tristes vidas.

**-Trafagar… No puedo poner tu vida en peligro por más tiempo. Ambos somos piratas, la muerte nos pisa los talones a cada momento. Entiéndeme. Mi corazón no soportaría tu muerte, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte.** **No podemos volver a vernos, lo siento. Desearía que esto hubiese sido diferente.**

Y antes de que mi desquebrajada alma pudiese asimilar esas palabras, añadió algo más.

**-Law, te quiero muchísimo. Recuérdalo siempre. **

Sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada se fue de la habitación que había sido testigo de nuestro amor durante años. Toda la luz que antes brotaba de mi alma se había apagado, llevándose con ella todos los colores que formaban mi mundo. Ese mundo tan hermoso lleno de vivos y brillantes colores había sido arrasado y convertido en un triste mundo monocromático de colores grisáceos. Recordé haber visto ese mundo antes.

Hace mucho tiempo mi mundo fue un alegre y colorido jardín de flores donde, aun siendo un niño, podía vivir alegremente porque siempre era primavera. Y aunque a veces el temible invierno luchaba por destruir las lindas flores, mis padres siempre estaban ahí para traer de nuevo la primavera. Pero con la muerte de mi familia el invierno llegó de repente, matando de golpe todas las flores que con tanto amor habían criado mis progenitores. Luché contra ese invierno en completa soledad, intentando mantener a mi corazón vivo a costa de mi salud mental, que conforme a los años se fue degenerando. Mi jardín estaba muerto. Sobreviví al paso de los años, dejando cada vez más atrás a mi verdadero ser. Yo ya no era el mismo, mi verdadero yo estaba muy lejos de mí, anhelando ver de nuevo aquellos colores que el invierno se llevó.

Poco a poco, el invierno se fue suavizando y las flores de mi jardín volvieron a crecer. Todo gracias a la llegada de un hombre, Corazón, que lo dejó todo para encontrar a mi verdadero yo. Quiso alejarme de su malvado hermano, que estaba dispuesto a hacer arder todos los jardines y teñir el mundo de rojo carmesí. Todo parecía ir bien, otra vez sentía cómo la primavera inundaba mi vida, ya no estaba sólo. Y otra vez más todo se fue, mi jardín fue pisoteado y quemado sin piedad, convirtiéndolo en tierra muerta teñida de gris. Corazón murió por mí, pero impidió que su hermano convirtiese mi mundo en el infierno que solía ser. Sin embargo, yo volvía a estar sólo. El invierno no volvió a mi mundo, pero tampoco la primavera, y mi jardín estaba demacrado.

Sobreviví. Comprimí mi dolor y lo guardé en lo más profundo de mí mismo, esperando el día en el que todo ese dolor asesinase al demonio que había quemado mi jardín. Ya no tenía nada que perder. O eso pensaba. Conocí a gente buena, gente que rápidamente se ganó mi confianza y se unió a mí. Mi mundo seguía sumido en oscuridad, pero sentía que no estaba solo. Aunque ya no había flores ni color, por lo menos mi corazón latía con alegría.

Y conocí a ese hombre, Eustass Kid. Parecía la personificación del más puro y vivo color rojo. Pero ese rojo era desconocido para mí. Estaba acostumbrado a un rojo que arrastraba con él el dolor, la angustia, la pérdida, la muerte y la destrucción; pero ese en especial traía consigo cosas tan fascinantes como el amor, la pasión y la vida en sí misma. Un rojo tan brillante y tan intenso que inundó cada milímetro de mi maltrecha alma y poco a poco la fue sanando con su fuego. Un fuego que quemaba a casi todo el mundo que osaba acercársele, pero que a mí tan sólo me reconfortaba, ofreciéndome todo su calor. Mi jardín, que antes tan sólo eran cenizas, se convirtió de nuevo en un jardín poblado por las flores más maravillosas que jamás pude imaginar. Eran rosas rojas como la sangre, con espinas afiladas como los colmillos de un felino, que arañaban mi piel sin piedad. Eso sólo fue al principio, porque poco a poco esas espinas dejaron de dañarme y me dejaron pro fin sentir el suave tacto de los pétalos que custodiaban. Era fantástico, mi mundo acabó siendo totalmente rojo. Mi corazón, protegido por espinas y fuego que me protegían de todo aquél que quisiese hacerme daño, latía por y para ese chico.

Una vez más, las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. El fuego comenzó a quemarme y las espinas se empezaron a clavar en mi corazón. Por un egoísta capricho del destino el rojo se fue de mi vida y mi jardín se marchitó, esta vez para siempre. Comprobé por mí mismo que la felicidad era una mentira inalcanzable a largo plazo. En este mundo mi jardín no podía florecer. ¿Por qué no era yo el que desaparecía de una vez? Si en este mundo no podía ser feliz junto a la gente que quiero, ¿de qué servía estar vivo?

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Kid se marchó para siempre cuando tomé mi decisión. Si bien mi vida estaba plagada de oscuridad y no podía volver a iluminarla, al menos me vengaría de la persona que quemó mi jardín una vez. Dejé a mis nakamas con la promesa de que volvería, una promesa que jamás cumpliría, porque esa era una misión suicida y sabía que no iba a salir vivo de ella. Pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a matar a Doflamingo y así, de una manera u otra, recuperar a Eustass-ya. Era imposible, pero quizás después de haber acabado con él podría tener más tiempo para buscar al pelirrojo. Necesitaba ese color rojo intenso en mi vida, necesitaba que el fuego dejase de quemarme de una vez.

Fui un idiota. Luché contra Doflamingo con la esperanza de vencerlo, y por un momento creí que podía derrotarle, pero él me daba mil vueltas. Acabé de rodillas, con el brazo cortado y la punta de una pistola en mi cabeza. ¿Así acabaría todo? ¿Hasta aquí había llegado? Era patético… Me odié a mí mismo. Ya no me aguanté las lágrimas. Empecé a sollozar amargamente mientras Doflamingo reía a carcajadas, pero de repente se calló. Alcé mi cabeza y me topé con que la cara de Doflamingo ya no reflejaba la típica locura que le caracterizaba.

**-Si no hubieses aparecido nunca no hubiese tenido que matar a mi hermano… ¡Por tu culpa maldita escoria! –**Me gritó para después darme una fuerte patada en la cabeza que me hizo caer al suelo, ya sin fuerzas casi ni para respirar.

Mi vista estaba nublada y el dolor de mi brazo cada vez se intensificaba más. Sonreí amargamente, comprendiendo que ése era mi final. En verdad me gustaría haber vivido un poco más, haber podido conocer a Eustass-ya en otras condiciones. Si tan sólo pudiese volver a nacer algún día…

**-Ah… Este mundo es tan injusto… -**Una voz femenina resonó en mi cabeza.

Miré a todos lados, pero no había absolutamente nadie más que yo y Doflamingo. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de repente, pues el dolor se había ido y Doflamingo se había quedado completamente quieto.

**-Pero, ¿alguien dijo algo de renacer? **

Algo pasó rápidamente por mi lado y, de un momento a otro, todo lo de mi alrededor quedó oscuro. La silueta de una mujer se movía en la oscuridad, acercándose a mí poco a poco. En otras circunstancias alguien como yo no se habría asustado de eso, pues yo ya había visto el infierno con mis propios ojos anteriormente, pero esa vez por algún extraño motivo tuve miedo.

**-¿Q-quién eres t-tú? –**Pregunté tartamudeando.

**-No tengas miedo Trafalgar… -**Siseó con un tono divertido.

**-Muéstrate. –**Ordené.

Fue una mala idea decir eso, pues como si de una invocación se tratase, una mujer apareció frente a mí. Vestía una túnica blanca, desgastada y sucia que cubría tanto sus pies como sus manos. Su pelo, largo y despeinado, era de un color purpúreo y sus ojos, abiertos como los de un felino, eran completamente rojos. Una sonrisa de dientes afilados se dibujó en su rostro.

**-Quieres vivir en un mundo donde tu jardín pueda florecer, donde puedas ser feliz, ¿no es cierto? –**La vocecilla de la chica se hacía cada vez más y más aguda, llegando a sonar como una niña pequeña.

**-Seas quien seas, déjame en paz. **

**-Uh… Eso no es lindo… ¿Y si te digo que existe un mundo en el que tus deseos pueden hacerse realidad? **

Jamás reconoceré que en algún lugar muy dentro de mí algo comenzó a vibrar de la emoción. ¿Un mundo donde mis deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad? Sería fantástico, dejar atrás este mundo de piratería y vivir en otro mundo. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ni siquiera el poder de una Akuma No Mi permite hacer eso, porque como dijo Corazón, las Akuma No Mi no son como la magia.

**-Nadie dijo que yo fuese una usuaria de una Akuma No Mi… **-A pesar de que ella estaba justo enfrente de mí, su voz se escuchaba justo detrás de mí. Una voz tan ambigua que daba hasta escalofríos.

No pude más, me di la vuelta y eché a correr con todas las fuerzas. Estaba asustado, no sólo de esa mujer, sino de todo lo que me rodeaba. Ya estaba harto de esta vida, de perder todo lo que amaba una y otra vez. Mi corazón no aguantaba seguir viviendo en una pesadilla eterna que se repetía una y otra vez, una de esas pesadillas en las que intentas escapar de algo y tus pies se mueven a toda velocidad pero no avanzas. ¿Dónde estaban mis padres para calmar mi llanto y hacerme un hueco en su cama? ¿Dónde estaba el ángel guardián que velaba por mí en mis sueños? ¿Dónde estaba el que me acompañaba por las noches y me protegía del frío con sus abrazos? ¡¿Dónde estaba mi felicidad?!

**-Si tanto deseas morir, ¿por qué no mueres? –**Preguntó la mujer, que mágicamente estaba enfrente de mí otra vez. De hecho, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad.

**-Porque si muero ahora todos los esfuerzos de mi familia, de Corazón y de Eustass-ya por mantenerme vivo habrán sido en vano. –**Respondí, sacándole así una sonrisa a la chica, una sonrisa diferente a la que antes tenía. Esta era más cálida, más natural.

**-Si quieres puedo despertarte… **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Piensas que vives en una pesadilla, ¿verdad? –**Asentí con la cabeza, ya que mis palabras no salían de mi garganta. **–Puedo despertarte de esta pesadilla si así lo deseas. Al fin y al cabo tu vida aquí está a punto de terminar… **

**-Si despierto… ¿Desaparecerán todos? –**Pregunté, estando ya casi convencido de decir que sí.

**-No. Pero una vez despiertes todo lo que has vivido dentro de esta pesadilla desaparecerá. Y recuerda que en las pesadillas a veces hay cosas lindas… Puedes arriesgarte e intentar sobrevivir en tu pesadilla o despertar, pero si lo haces nada de lo que has vivido aquí será real. Tu historia se borrará y sólo tú la recordarás… ¿Aceptas dejar para siempre este mundo? –**Preguntó extendiendo sus níveas manos que casi parecían ser transparentes.

**-Acepto. **

La pálida chica volvió a mostrar sus blancos y afiladísimos dientes en una sonrisa tan macabra que casi me para el corazón. Sus manos, que parecían querer agarrar las mías, subieron hasta mi cuello y lo atraparon en un rápido momento. Cada vez me costaba más respirar. Me levantó del suelo, parecía mentira que una chica que a simple vista parecía ser tan frágil y débil tuviese tantísima fuerza. Creía que en cualquier momento me iba a quebrar el cuello. Solté mi última reserva de aire, pues ya no podía respirar.

El agarre cesó, pero igualmente no podía respirar. Me sentía flotar en lo que antes era un vacío de oscuridad, que se había convertido en una fuerte y deslumbrante luz blanca. Ya no sentía dolor, sólo una inmensa paz. Pronto dejé de notar mi cuerpo, de notarme a mí mismo. Ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras cómo me sentía en ese momento, sólo puedo decir que estaba despertando de la pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Yosh! Muchas metáforas de jardines, ¿verdad? Si analizamos la infancia de Law nos damos cuenta de que su vida ha sido una mierda y de que Eiichiro Oda le tiene muchísima manía.<p>

Espero vuestras reviews (si queréis dejar alguna). Nos vemos en unos días, intentaré actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada... Cuidaos muchísimo! *3* Besitos de una fujoshi loca~


End file.
